1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain carbonated calcium phosphate solutions that are unique in their applications as remineralizers of caries lesions, cavities and root erosions of the tooth, as mouth rinses and saliva substitutes. These solutions when further containing a fluoride compound can also be used for topical fluoridation of the teeth. When used for either fluoridation or mineralization these solutions prevent further tooth decay and actually restore the lesions caused by dental caries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dental lesions, cavities, exposed roots and dentin sensitivity all develop due to the loss of minerals from the dental tissue. In recent years, a large amount of research has been done in the field of mineralization and fluoridation to prevent and counteract such mineral loss. Tooth minerals are generally impure forms of hydroxyapatite, Ca.sub.5 (PO.sub.4)OH. Therefore, the objectives of the research has been to deposit fluoride and apatite on and into the tooth, thus preventing further tooth decay, restoring the tooth and/or obturating the dentinal tubules.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,639 discloses the use of a carbonated solution for mineralizing and fluoridating calcified tissues. A continuation-in-part application Ser. No. 07/936,068) filed Aug. 26, 1992 further discloses the use of a carbonated calcium phosphate solution under pressurized carbonated solutions for mineralizing and fluoridating calcified tissues. The carbonated solution under pressurized carbon dioxide atmosphere offers a novel and useful method and composition to mineralize and fluoridate the tooth at the sites needed by controlling the pH and stability of the calcium phosphate fluoride solutions. However, the prior carbonated solutions needed to be maintained in a pressurized carbon dioxide atmosphere prior to application to sustain its beneficial effects. The present invention encompasses simple methods to prepare carbonated remineralizing solutions without the need to use a pressurized aerosol.